


Stop Me If I'm being Too Forward

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy stops by the L&L automat after shaking a trio of thugs off her trail. </p>
<p>Or the one where Angie is incredibly smooth and good with a coffee pot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me If I'm being Too Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm three episodes in and I am trash for this ship. I am not sorry at all. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the dialog.

Peggy leaned against the brick wall outside of the L&L automat, breathing heavily, trying to put herself back together as to not worry Angie. She thanked every deity she could think of that she had lost those thugs. She didn't want to think about how Angie would react if she didn't show up.

Peggy checked her makeup in a darkened window, and, finding it satisfactory, straightened her skirt and blouse and made her way into the automat.

"Hey English! The usual?" Angie said, leaning over the bar and twirling a finger through her golden hair.

"Am I that predictable?" Peggy chided in a mock tone, trying to keep a blush from her face. That was happening more and more often.

"Nah, I just know you pretty well," Angie said with a wink.

Peggy couldn't keep a small blush from her face that time, though she didn't think Angie had noticed.

"Oi! This is diner, not a sewing circle! Aren't you supposed to bring me a refill?" The one other customer in the automat called, snapping his fingers and pointing to his drink.

If looks could kill the one Angie was wearing would have shot daggers. Peggy hid a smile; she knew Angie was more than capable of defending herself If need be.

"Where's animal control when you need them?" Angie quipped, rolling her eyes and grabbing the coffee pot like it was a loaded gun she was intending to use.

Peggy had no doubts that if she wouldn't be fired because of it, she would.

"You'd better get that, or he might explode from neglect, and that would be an awful mess to clean up," Peggy said, trying not to show how cute she thought Angie looked with her face all scrunched up. She failed.

Angie made a disgusted noise and got up to deal with the dissatisfied customer.

Peggy tapped her red, manicured nails on the polished wood of the bar, and tried very hard not to think about how pretty Angie looked. She didn't try very hard and failed very quickly.

Peggy knew that being... Attracted to other girls was heavily frowned upon, and she also knew how much trouble she'd be in if someone found out.  In the past ten years she had gotten very good about hiding the fact that she was queer from just about everyone, and she had even managed not to fall for any girls for years, but something about Angie made all those years of repression fall away, and Peggy felt like a school girl with a crush on the oldest girl in her class again.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout there English?" Angie had returned and was pouring Peggy a cup of strong coffee.

"Nothing much. Just the past really," Peggy deflected, waving a hand lightly.

"Anything particularly prominent?" Angie pried, smirking slightly.

"No."

That was a lie, and Peggy knew Angie knew it.  Angie gave Peggy a hard look.

The tinkle of the bell on the door as the other customer left jolted the women out of their silent stare.

"So, slice of pie?" Angie asked brightly, changing the subject.

"Of course. You make the best!" Peggy said cheerfully.

"Naw, you exaggerate!" Angie said, shaking her head and letting out a small laugh. Peggy felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"I tell only the truth."

"Then why won't you tell me your real job?"

Peggy nearly choked on her coffee.

"W-what?" Peggy spluttered, then regained her composure and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

"C'mon Pegs! You didn't really think I'd buy that you were working at a telephone company, did you?" Angie returned and placed a plate with a piece of apple pie on it in front of Peggy.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Peggy said, half joking.

"Why is it that I almost believe you?" Angie asked, refilling Peggy's cup.

"I really couldn't say..." Peggy smiled slyly and took a sip from her now full mug of coffee.

Angie leaned over the bar so she and Peggy were almost nose to nose. Peggy hoped Angie didn't catch the hitch in her breath.

"What if I ask real nicely..." Angie whispered in a low, almost seductive voice.  It took all of Peggy's self control not to stare at Angie's lips.

The moment was broken by the shatter of glass as the door was broken open by the same thugs Peggy had thought she had lost earlier.

"You could have picked a better moment..." Peggy sighed at the same time Angie yelled, "What the frilly hell?"

In a moment Peggy was on her feet and was swinging the stool she had been sitting on at the closest guy. She then kicked out the legs of the second guy who had been lunging for her.

The next few moments were a whirl of chaos as Peggy fought off the two thugs. She slammed the first guy's head into the bar, successfully breaking his neck. Then she heard Angie scream. Peggy had forgotten about the third guy.

"Angie! Hold on, I-bloody hell," the last two words came out as a battle cry as thug number two grabbed her from behind.

Peggy deliberately threw herself backwards, knocking the wind out of the guy underneath her. She then rolled off him and grabbed the nearest weapon: a steak knife. Peggy jammed it into the mans ribs, then grabbed his head and twisted it.

Peggy stood up and turned to Angie, who was standing beside the bar holding a broken coffee pot, looking shaken and standing over the third thug. Peggy ran to check the third man's pulse and found nothing. She sighed in relief, then turned her attentions to Angie.

"Are you alright?" Peggy asked, placing one hand on Angie's shoulder.

"What the hell was that?!" Angie shouted, ignoring Peggy's question.

"I have an explanation..." Peggy said, trying to regain her breath.

"Well you better start talking English," Angie demanded, crossing her arms.

"I work for the SSR. That's why I haven't been completely honest with you. I didn't want you to get hurt," Peggy explained, deciding right then and there that secrets didn't matter anymore.

Angie's posture loosened.

"That makes sense. A helluva lot more sense then you working for a phone company."

Peggy laughed in relief, and Angie laughed with her.

"I'm sorry about the mess Angie..." Peggy began, but Angie cut her off.

"It's fine. My boss might understand, and if he does sack me I made call backs for the last play I auditioned for," Angie shrugged at the end of her last sentence.

"That's wonderful!" Peggy said, happy for the change of subject.

She stood one of the stools back up and sat down, rolling her shoulders back to loosen them.

"Yeah. The role's not half bad," Angie said, bending to pick up the radio which had fallen to the ground during the fight.

"I hope this isn't broken..." She said, setting it on the bar and fiddling with the buttons.

"Oh, I hope not..." Peggy sympathized, she knew it was Angie's radio.

"Ah ha!" A slow jazz number began to play from the the small radio, and Angie turned it up so it echoed through the diner.

Peggy and Angie exchanged a smile.

"It's quite a lovely tune," Peggy commented, resting her chin in her hand. Angie only responded with a nod, and looked as if she was making a decision. Suddenly, Angie rounded the bar to stand next to Peggy.

"Say English, wanna dance?"

"What?" Peggy could not believe her ears.

"Stop me if I'm being too forward, but when was the last time you went dancing?" Angie teased, leaning against the bar.

Peggy gave a small laugh, trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding in her chest at a much faster rate then was considered normal.

"How could I say no to a request like that?" Peggy said, standing up and pulling Angie to a space clear of broken glass and dead bodies.

Peggy placed one hand on Angie's waist and took one of Angie's in the other. Finding a rhythm, the two began to slow dance, whirling and spinning each other, and laughing happily.

Peggy twirled Angie away from her, then brought her back and dipped her. Angie stopped laughing, and Peggy pulled her up sharply. She misjudged the distance and brought Angie so close that their noises were touching; Peggy couldn't hear the jazz over the pounding of her heart. Not when Angie was this close and her arms were wrapped around her.

Peggy came to what she considered a very bad decision in moments, because, what the hell.

"Stop me if I'm being to forward..." Peggy whispered, breathing heavily and shifting her eyes towards Angie's lips.

"If you don't kiss me this instant I will have to revoke your coffee privileges," Angie whispered in frustration, pressing herself closer to Peggy if that was even possible.

"Well we can't have that..." Peggy murmured seductively, then she closed what little space was between them and kissed her.

Peggy didn't know what would happen next, nor did she much care. Propriety could go to hell for all she cared, not when she had the most beautiful girl in the world in her arms.


End file.
